Snape's New Obsession
by Glalie773
Summary: Severus finds himself obsessing over our favorite Head Couple. Will Draco and Hermione get together at the end, with Snape's help or not?


Disclaimer- I don't own any characters from Harry Potter. Too bad, though. :)

Enjoy! This is a one-shot, and I wanted to publish it somewhere, so I made an account in .

******

Severus Snape placed his fingers gently to his temple. He was tired from the annoying third year brats that morning, who insisted on being hormonal loudmouths that day.

To make matters worse, his last class of the day was perhaps his most horrifying. Putting Malfoy, Granger, Potter, Weasel, and Zambini in one classroom for an hour and forty minutes? Nothing good can come from that.

Firstly, being made Head Boy and Girl seemed to impress on Granger and Draco that they needed to shout at each other 24/7.

Secondly, Zambini was dating Weasel's sister, which the larger Weasel could just not get over.

Thirdly, Potter was there.

Yes, this class was going to be, in Severus's opinion, quite appalling.

Severus closed his eyes and waited for the rude, obnoxious, and unpleasant seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins to enter.. Shouting from outside his dungeon door a few minutes later announced this to him better than a large banner. Sighing irritably, Severus stood up to let them in, against his better judgment to leave them and take a nap.

Faintly, as Severus walked slowly to the door, he could hear what seemed like yet another fight between Draco and Granger.

"- Malfoy! You GIT!" Severus paused at the door.

"-Shove off, beaver!"

With a flourish, Severus yanked open the large door and scowled at the small group waiting for him.

"Inside. Now! And don't you dare say a word." His black eyes seemed to shut them up for a moment, something Severus was intensely grateful for.

When everyone had seated themselves silently, Severus faced them and let out an angry breath.

"We are making Amortentia today. Directions are on the board, begin!"

Severus sat down at his desk at the front, breathing hard. "And, ladies, I will personally be vanishing your potions at the end of the lesson, so do not attempt to steal any. I will see you, and you will be punished." Severus glared particularly at Brown and Patil, who were throwing disappointed looks at Potter. Severus gagged a little inside.

Quiet talking was no problem for Severus, unless it got out of hand, as it sometimes did, with-

"MALFOY!"

Severus groaned, and stood up. "Miss Granger! If you cannot contain your voice any longer, I will see you in detention today. So please refrain from shouting at Mr. Malfoy." He glanced from Granger's outraged face, to Draco's smirking one. From a wary eye cast over the scene, Severus assumed that Draco had been throwing something at Granger. Hinkypunk eyeballs, it looked like. Severus snorted and sat back down, yet again, with a soft _thunk. _He was certainly right when he thought today was going to be abysmal.

Severus glanced up again to see Draco smirking (_again_? All that boy does is smirk), and Granger looking pissed. Well, Severus would be looking pissed as well if someone was flicking Hinkypunk eyeballs at them.

Severus suddenly sat up a little straighter. _Wait... No, it can't be. But it makes the most sense! _Severus shook his head in horror, but couldn't help glance back and forth between Granger and Draco. Draco's smirk seemed to have less malice in it, and Granger was fighting a tiny, tiny smile.

Severus's eyes bulged, and he thought back to a day, back in his seventh year.

_The Slytherins and Gryffindors were seated around tables in Professor Slughorn's classroom, chatting animatedly. Except for one grouchy, slimy Slytherin pal. He was watching someone with ruffled black hair, and shining hazel eyes shooting leche seeds at a redhead's back. She turned around, glaring, but without any real anger. Potter grinned, and threw a particularly hard one, that connected with her forehead with a thwack._

_Lily rolled her eyes, glanced at Professor Slughorn, then chucked the seed back at Potter, who caught it with a wink.._

Severus gasped. Those near him cast him a confused look, but were too scared to comment.

_Draco fancies Granger! And Granger probably fancies him back!_

Severus now hissed through his teeth, thinking of the dilemma. He remembered the way Potter would tease and yell at Lily, all because he was in love with her. Severus glanced away when he saw Draco randomly looking up.

_Merlin's beard, the boy has it bad! _Severus thought uncomfortably as Draco shot an angry look at Potter, who had his hand over Granger's, watching that she didn't cut her hand with a knife.

Did Potter fancy Granger, too? Annoyance flashed through Severus, though he didn't know why.

Severus glanced at the clock, which showed that the potions should be done soon. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco sniff his potion, smiling, then his smug look vanished with a look of confusion. Leaning up a little, Severus surreptitiously glanced at his potion and saw that it was near perfect. What was he confused about, though?

Goyle stole Draco's stirring ladle, and so, grudgingly, Draco walked up to Severus's desk and asked for a new one.

"Professor Snap- Er, Professor?" Draco looked somewhat unnerved as Severus stared at him avidly. Severus snapped out of it and replied.

"Yes?"

"Could I have a la-?" Draco stopped again. Severus glanced to Draco's immediate right and saw Granger standing there, panting a little.

"Sir- um, Neville knocked over his potion..." Granger ran a hand through her silky curls, undamaged for once by the potion fumes. Severus was about to stand up and have a go at the idiot Longbottom, when he saw Draco inhale, and freeze. A look of pure horror crossed the young Slytherin's face as he looked from Granger to his potion, a looking of comprehension dawning in his icy grey eyes.

_Aha! Draco does not realize his feelings yet! This is spectacular! _

Severus was truly alarmed at how amusing he found all this.

"Yes, Granger," and with that Severus looked between the two Heads, and vanished Longbottom's potion with a wave of his wand.

"The bell will ring in a few moments, Longbottom, so please do not cause any more damage." Severus said this quite cheerfully, and Granger and Draco gaped at him as though he had three heads.

Severus sat back and raised his eyebrows at Draco and Granger, laughing inside. _Interesting, I don't think I've laughed, actually laughed, in years._

"Thanks, Professor." Draco grasped the ladle Severus handed him and spun around, nearly knocking Granger over in the process.

"Malfoy! Watch where you're going, prat!" Granger growled, catching herself on the edge of Severus's desk.

"Watch yourself, beaver!" Draco sneered at Granger, and stalked off to the other side of the dungeon, where he forcefully plunged his ladle into his Amortentia.

Severus was beside himself with glee. No two students had ever gotten this reaction out of him before. And yet here he was, _gleeful_ that a Slytherin fancied a Muggleborn.

Severus stood up suddenly. With all the amusing hormones raging through a certain blond head, he almost forgot to check on the potions. He flew past the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws, and stopped at Draco's after all the Slytherins were done.

"Excellent, Draco. This is almost perfect." Severus said smoothly, while inside he was dancing to salsa as he faintly saw Granger roll her eyes. Ah, young love!

Draco smiled smugly and shrugged. Suddenly, Severus couldn't help himself. "I hope you didn't sneak any of it to use on a certain lady, hmm?"

The people near him gasped, and Draco's eyes widened incredulously. Severus, appearing at total ease, smirked at the embarrassed boy and tilted his head towards Granger, who was also smirking at Draco's humiliation.

"W-wh-what?" Draco mumbled as he caught Severus's drift and glanced at Granger. _Hm. I didn't know the boy could blush, he was so pale. I was under the impression that he was a vampire of some sort._

Nobody caught that last part of the exchanged, as everyone started to pack up.

Draco sprinted from the room as fast as he could without causing suspicion, and Severus laughed inside.

"Hurry up!" he snapped towards Weasel King and Potter, who were walking slowly out the door. They jumped and sped up, Severus closing the door behind them.

"Merlin, I would never have guess I get my kicks out of Draco fancying Granger."

****

Later, as Severus was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner, his mind went back some years and he reminisced about a certain redhead.

Was he gleeful about Draco and Granger because the same thing happened to him, years ago, and this time Draco might actually get Granger? Perhaps. Or, those two were simply hilarious to watch.

Over dinner, Severus observed as Draco glared at Potter, while the male Weasley glared at Zambini, who was trying to ignore his death stares.

Severus saw Granger put an arm around Weasley, and whisper something to him, that made Potter laugh and Weasley stop glaring.

Draco, however, was glaring at both Potter and Weasley now. Severus was positively cheerful, and even answered Minerva's request to pass the potatoes with a polite, 'why, of course, Minerva!'

By the end of dinner, almost all of the other Professors were wearily sneaking looks at him out of the corners of their eyes.

Severus finished dinner and walked down the hallway, resisting the urge to hum. Suddenly, as he turned the corner, Severus caught sight of a familiar tousled blond head, making out with a girl.

Granger?!

No. Severus shivered in disgust as he recognized Pansy Parkinson. With a casual wave of his wand, the two flew apart and Draco hit an opposite statue, quite hard. Severus didn't feel any sympathy.

"Ten points from Slytherin," Severus raised an eyebrow at Pansy's shriek and Draco's openmouthed glare.

"Parkinson- leave.. Draco, stay." Pansy huffed away and Severus vaguely saw her attach herself to another Slytherin seventh year. _Merlin, are all Slytherins whores? _Severus wondered if anyone thought he used to...

"Draco!" Severus interrupted his own thoughts, wincing.

Draco looked sheepishly up at Severus, and Severus noticed, with a great satisfaction, that he didn't look jealous at all that Parkinson was sucking another boy's lips off.

"What is the meaning of that?" Severus shook his head. "Head Boy! What would your Head Girl say?"

Draco gaped. "Er..."

"Exactly, because Miss Granger has the class to _not _be the slut of the school. _Got it_?"

Draco's eyes were bulging. Severus was shocked at himself, too. But the words came out of their own accord. Apparently, this 'amusing' thing was going so far as to Severus actually interfering.

"Now, go." Severus shooed Draco away, and whipped around, walking to his own room in the dungeons.

"Merlin, I'm becoming a matchmaker..."

****

A week later, Severus was completely analyzing Granger's every move. Did she not realize Draco's infatuation with her? Severus shook his head. If something didn't happen soon, Severus would slip them _both _something in their morning pumpkin juice. Alone in his dungeons, Severus had started taking notes about what he speculated during classes, mealtimes, and hallway patrols.

****

Severus closed the door after another Potions lesson and thought. Granger wasn't slapping Draco anymore, and was actually smiling at him sometimes! Severus's happiness level was almost at the top.

Something very good had to happen...

Severus swept out of his dungeon and started to look for Miss Granger. He was going to tell her about Draco's love, since he was too Hufflepuffy to do it himself. As he turned another corner, Severus saw Draco pressed up against _another _girl.

Severus glared.

Then, he saw Granger, pink in the face, half-heartedly trying to push him away. Draco whispered something and leaned in closer. Granger grew redder. Finally, Draco leaned in all the way and kissed her. Granger gently freed her hands from his grasp and wrapped them around his neck.

Severus turned around and headed back to the dungeons, eyes alight with delight. "That's my boy, Draco!" Severus grinned, something he felt he'd never do again. Just something about that couple made him smile.

Ugh. He _needed _to drink a Angry Chimera Elixir.

****


End file.
